Just One of Those Days
by Beauford
Summary: Have you ever had one of those horrible no good days? Where nothing ever seems to go right? Bella's day might not be so bad after all. Entry for the Meet the Mate Contest.


**Just One of Those Days**

 **Bella's Day**

Bella Swan was late. Again. And she hated being late. But this time she was late for a very important date… with her dentist. Bella loathed going to the dentist on a good day. And today has not been a good day. Not only did Bella sleep through her alarm, but her shower did not have any warm water today. After her frigid shower she scrambled to get dressed and rushed to her not so dream job at the Volturi Publishing. As she was driving to work Bella realized she was wearing a navy blazer and a black pencil skirt. Perfect, she thought, another awesome addition to her already super morning.

After arriving to the Volturi Publishing's office building, she pushed the button for the elevator. Bella sighed. _Ugh, this elevator is taking forever. Its not like I finished editing that mountain of smut my cretin of boss left me yesterday._ After avoiding Michael Newton (her personal office creep) by yelling at him about the smut she had to read, she finally made it to her cubicle.

 _Man, you agree to what turned out to be a date where said date throws up on you in high school and you get your own personal stalker._ _Sheesh_.

Having put her lunch away, Bella found a second mountain to edit in addition to yesterday's unfinished mountain of trashy novels. Her boss Jane the senior editor (and don't you dare forget it) confirmed in no uncertain terms that, well, "Of course they're for you to edit, Bella, why else would they be on your desk?"

Following another Jane the Pain dressing down, Bella walked back to her desk and heard the Pain muttering about her fashion faux pas of the day. Typical.

Having finally finished the edits on yesterday's work, Bella looked up and gasped at the time. 11:37?! Bella thought to herself, _Crap, I think I have time to grab my chicken salad sandwich from the break room and still make it on time to the dentist._ While rushing out the door Bella didn't notice the caution signs for the wet floor and slipped. _Great, now I'm wearing my lunch, could this day get any worse?_

Famous last words…

Speeding to the dentist, she praised her fashion faux pas navy blazer, taking one for the team by way of murder by chicken salad. Brown hair flying in the wind was all the old man holding the door open saw as Bella rushed inside. As the whipped cream to her banana split of a bad day, her dentist Dr. Banner turned out to be out sick for the day. _Great,_ she thought, _and now I have to see Dr. "Giant Hands" Randall._ But after seeing her friend and dental hygienist Angela, she was thrilled to hear there was another alternative, the new dentist Dr. Cullen. Bella jumped at the chance. _No one could be worse than Dr. Giant hands, right?_

"Angela," Bella cried, "you're my hero!"

"Alright, alright," Angela laughingly said. "I should be, you'll thank me later."

As Angela walked away, all Bella could think was, _Oh great, another setup. Just what I need. I wonder what's wrong with this one._

To be fair, after Bella's disastrous relationship with Jacob Black, who jilted Bella for her cousin Vanessa, Nessie for short, at Christmas with her family after the third year of dating, Bella had been set up many times by her well meaning friends. First, there had been Tyler, the built jock her senior year who had no clue what Bella was saying half the time, to Eric, the socially awkward software engineer, to Seth, the carpenter who was loyal and kind, like the brother she never had. Seth was now one of her close friends. Nonetheless, Bella was worried.

After waiting an additional twenty minutes on top of her tardiness, Bella heard her name being called by Ms. Cope. Bella followed her to Angela's station. When they covered the typical questions about how much she had been brushing her teeth and if she'd been flossing every day, Bella smiled.

"Oh, yeah, flossing," she said, "I knew there was some menial task that I never feel like doing that I forgot about."

Angela giggled at Bella's comment before she got down to the good stuff. Gossip. Which Bella couldn't wait for because talking with dental instruments in your mouth was nearly impossible. Apparently, this new dentist Edward Cullen, DDS, was new to Port Angeles, single, and had all the hygienists in a tizzy over his good looks. Except for Angela, who was happily married to her high school sweetheart, Ben. Angela whispered that so far the office tramps Lauren and Tanya had not gotten their hooks into him

 _Well_ , Bella thought, _maybe there are some positives to this guy after all._ Angela informed her that he really was quite the catch. He had, apparently, moved to be closer to his parents who had recently relocated to Port Angeles. After Angela finished cleaning Bella's teeth and checking for plaque, tartar, and cavities, she left to get Dr. Cullen to look her over.

 **Edward's Day**

Today had not been Edward Cullen's day. Having been hired to take over for Dr. Bruce Banner when he retired in the next year, Edward had had trouble getting clients, and he had issues with the staff. Because he was fresh out of dental school, no one seemed to want to take him on as their primary Dentist. On top of that, Edward had been harassed by two of his new office hygienists the entire previous week. They could not seem to believe that he did not, in fact, want to sleep with them, much less date them. They thought that turning each of them down meant that he was playing hard to get, and they nearly purred as they said it.

 _Hard to get?_ he thought. _I just have no interest in either Lauren or Tanya._ Why any woman would alter the standard issue scrubs to be slutty was beyond him. The best part about scrubs was their loose and comfortable fit. Unfortunately, in this case, his good upbringing forbade him from compiling a list and posting it for the whole office to see as to why he did not want to date them.

After hiding out in the lunch room Edward finally met the other hygienist who actually acted like a decent human being and did not hit on him. Angela, he found was her name, laughed at his misfortune and told him that not all of the Port Angeles' women were like that. Edward had sighed in relief because he was not sure how much more he could take. Having eaten his early lunch, Edward heard that he had one patient waiting. Angela told him that his patient Bella was, in fact, one of the good ones she was talking about earlier.

 _Well here goes nothing_ , he thought as he walked into his first patient approved appointment with a smile.

 **The Meet**

But when Dr. Cullen walked in with a smile that caused a twinkle in his viridian green eyes and an apology for his tardiness in getting to her promptly, followed by a nervous giggle and hair twirl from Bella, both Bella and Edward had a feeling their day was going to be a good one after all.

This is the first story I've written and was pleasantly surprised at how well it was received. Thanks to Anton M for emergency betaing for me. Thank you to the Meet the Mate Contest, everyone who participated, read, and voted. As of right now I do not have anything else written but I will be working on a continuation of this oneshot.


End file.
